


Great Rewards

by Tirlaeyn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirlaeyn/pseuds/Tirlaeyn





	Great Rewards

Poe quietly slipped in a few feet behind Finn. He followed him down two hallways and through the mess hall (which was tough with the echoing floor) until they neared the perfect spot. Finn paused a moment outside his room, and Poe literally jumped at his chance, catching Finn from behind in a strong embrace.

"Got you!” Poe whispered in his ear.

“Poe, finally!” Finn laughed, clearly less surprised than the pilot had hoped. Turning, he met Poe’s eyes. “You’ve been following me for ages! You know you can’t sneak up on me. It’ll never work.”

“I'll never stop trying.” Poe responded. “The rewards are too good.”

Poe pulled Finn in for a kiss. Finn opened the door to his room, and pulled Poe inside. There was no reason to argue the point.


End file.
